Macy's Parade 2000 Lineup (Fan-Made)
Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2000 Lineup Giant Balloons (Bold for new Balloons) *'Bandleader Mickey '(Holiday Ambassador/Retired) - First and Only Time (The Walt Disney Company) *The Pink Panther - 2nd Time *Blue - 2nd Time (To Promote Blue's Big Musical: The Movie) (Nickelodeon) *Big Bird (Retired) - 13th and Last Time (Sesame Workshop) *Rugrats (Tommy Gains a Barret, To Promote Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) - 4th Time (Nickelodeon) *'Jeeves -' First Time (Ask Jeeves) *Bumpé the Birthday Bull (2nd Version) - 3rd Time *Honey Nut Cheerios Bee - 2nd Time (Honey Nut Cheerios) *'Ronald McDonald '(2nd Version) - First Time (McDonald's Corporation) *Millennium Snoopy (To Celebrate Peanuts' 50th Birthday and Pays Tribute to Charles M. Schulz) - 2nd Time (United Media) *Arthur - 4th Time (Random House Children's Publishing) *Rocky and Bullwinkle (Rocky was Not Seen Due to an Accident/To Promote The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle's VHS and DVDs Releases, Retired) - 3rd and Last Time (Universal Studios) *Dexter (To Promote Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip's VHS and DVDs Releases, Retired) - 3rd and Last Time (Cartoon Network) *[[Cassie|'Dragon Tales' Cassie']]' - '''First Time '(Sony Pictures Family Entertainment)' *Barney - 7th Time '(Lyrick Studios)' *Clifford the Big Red Dog (First Time Since 1996, To Promote the TV Series ''Clifford the Big Red Dog) - 7th Time (Scholastic) *'Hamilton Mattress (To Promote Hamilton Mattress (2001 film)) - 1st Time' *Fred Flintstone - 3rd Time Novelty Balloons (Bold for New Novelty Balloons) *Ice Cream Cone *White Macy's Stars (Red text) *Pumpkins *ABC Bouncing Balls *'[Chipmunk' *Flying Fish *White Macy's Stars (Green text) *Americana Spheres *Basketball and Football *Harold the Fireman *Cloe The Holiday Clown *'Charlie the Blue Elf Gnome (Recreation of 1940s Elf balloon)' *Snowstars (Retired) Falloons (Bold for New Falloons) *''Green Dog - First Time (redesigned Of the Pets.com Fallloon)'' *The World of Wiggle (Retired) - 4th and last Time *M&M's Network - 3rd Time *Snow Family (Retired) - 5th and last Time *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - 3rd Time Floats (Bold for new Floats) * Tom Turkey * Bountiful Harvest Cornucopia * Blue’s Clues Gang * Green Dog * 1-2-3 Sesame Street * The Three Little Pigs * The Old Lahaina Luau * Flights of Fancy (Retired) * Mother Earth * Amazing Creatures of the Wild * Soaring Spirits Canoe * The World of Wiggle (Retired) * M&M’s Network * Fifty State Quarter Stagecoach * Wakin’ Up (Retired) * Statue of Liberty * The Ship of State * Pep Rally * Road to the Future * Dooley & Pals (Retired) * Santaland Express * Simple Simon Met a Pieman * Barney’s Night Before Christmas * Snow Family (Retired) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Santa’s Sleigh Toy Floats: * Rocking Lion Specialty Units: * Jamaica Folklore Rod Puppets * Big Red Shoe Car * New York City Police Department Mounted Patrol Performers and Celebrities *The Corrs *Emeril LaGasse *Steve Burns *The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street *Ann Hampton Callaway *Old Lahaina Luau Hula Dancers *Miss America 2001 Angela Perez Baraquio *Joe Torre *The New York Yankees *Sara Evans *Jennifer Day *Kenny Chesney *Jeff Corwin *Baha Men *Jo Dee Messina *Ronald McDonald and The McKids *Innosense *Tito Puente Jr. *LFO *Nikki McCray *The Cast of Passions *BBMak *Rascal Flatts *Aaron Carter *Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. *Mikaila *Andrea McArdle *Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus Marching Bands * Lincoln High School Patriot Marching Band * Ohio University Marching 110 * Blue Springs Golden Regiment Marching Band * Walterboro High School Band of Blue * Spirit of Waxahachie Indian Band * "Mighty Sound of Maryland" Marching Band * Clovis West High School Marching Band * Elko High School Pride of Nevada Marching Band * Homewood High School Patriot Band * Science Hill High School Topper Band * NYPD Marching Band * Cheshire High School Marching Ram Band * Bergenfeild High School Marching Band Clowns * Western Clowns * Bowling Hall Clowns * Circus Clowns * Funny Firefighter Brigade Clown Cars: * Produce Wagons * Dog Catcher Clown Vehicle * Ambulance Clown Vehicle * Fire Truck Clown Vehicle Performance Groups * America Sings! * Mike Miller Dance Team * Dallas Tap Dazzlers * Starmakers Dance Company * Texas University Strutters * Universal Cheerleaders Association